


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by plinys



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, RPF, Sleepy Sex, or attempts at it, otp prompts, sort of technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki really just wants to sleep, James has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, so this is my first fic for this fandom! I've moved from the sidelines making gifs to becoming super obsessed.  
> //blaming everybody on tumblr for this. //dishonor on you //dishonor on your cow
> 
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/57725607261/imagine-person-a-waking-up-in-the-middle-of-the) prompt on otp prompts. Which happened to float past on my dash a little while ago, and was simply too good for me to pass up!
> 
> (I apologize for the title, I have no shame.)

He wakes to the feeling of hands on his hips and a soft plea of his name in the dark. For a second Niki thinks that he’s still dreaming, for this is the sort of thing that he’s had a habit of dreaming of lately. It’s only a moment later when he realizes that this might in fact be really happening, considering the weight on the other side of the hotel bed.

When he opens his eyes to shoot James a glare, he realizes that it’s still dark. So not only has he been woken up, but it’s still night outside.

“What time is it,” he finally asks with a groan that sleep still heavy on his body.

“Morning,” James says in his usual smug way as he peppers kisses along the side of his neck.

Niki’s tosses between hitting him and rolling back over and going to sleep, neither of which would go in the direction that James apparently wants. Instead he settles fidgeting a bit away before turning to glower at him in attempts that he will be dissuaded.

While it doesn’t seem to entirely discourage the other racer, but rather lead to James making a slightly over exaggerated which he would begrudgingly admit looked good on him, combined with the way bed head had messed up his blond hair, it would have been absolutely appealing had he not been so bone tired.

“Almost three,” James admits a bit reluctantly.

To which Niki can’t help the groan that escapes his lips.

That means that they’ve only actually been in bed for three hours. Normally he’s the early to bed early to rise sort of person, but since starting whatever this is with James, that philosophy has been pushed under the rug more often than not. More often than not against his will.

“Go to sleep, asshole.”

He is, of course, ignored, because this is James Hunt, who never listens to anybody even when he really should to.

Especially when he should.

Instead, he presses his lips to Niki’s shoulder, biting down sharply as his hands move on a journey to map out the contours of the smaller man’s body.

“What are you doing,” Niki hisses out, even though he knows already knows the answer.

He’s more than well aware of what is happening, and his body seems to be slowly getting the picture as well.

“Just go with it.”

“No,” he replies quickly, before unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

It is too damn early for this.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“You know you want it.”

“The only thing I _want_ ,” Niki says with an exasperated sigh, “is to get a decent night’s rest.” He barely tries to resist the urge to add a well-deserved, “for once,” at the end.

“You can get your beauty sleep later, not that it helps but-“

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, that’s the general idea,” James replies with a devilish hum, this time his hand skirting down to the waistband of Niki’s pants, his deft fingers slipping inside of them.

“Stop it,” he grumbles fidgeting a bit away from James’ touch, but at the same time wanting it just as badly.

A small traitorous part of his brain whispers about how they hadn’t actually done anything the night before, and how it couldn’t entirely hurt.

There was also the added bonus that afterward James would probably go to sleep and stay asleep.

Hopefully.

Possibly.

 If he was lucky.

Still, it is not actually enough to actually convince him to give in. Instead he tries as he might to ignore the tightness growing in his gut and what was beginning to shift beneath the cloth of his pajama bottoms.

“I’m horny.”

“I don’t care if you’re horny. I’m tired,” Niki grumbles slapping James away from the waistband on his pants, and rolling over in the bed to pull a pillow over his head.  

He can see his pout even in the dark, but turns his head to the side when James leans forward to try and kiss him into submission.

“Niki, I need you,” James says with a whine that shouldn’t hit him nearly as hard as it does, but god it does. If he wasn’t so tired he probably would have given in, it was damn tempting. However, after spending the evening dealing with a more than slightly tipsy James and finally getting him to sleep, Niki had just wanted him to stay that way.  

Though his motivation to sleep is fading with every moment.

“Later,” he finally says as his resolve is dipping, instead choosing to pull the blankets back up from where they had been pushed down by his ever eager bedfellow, “in the morning.”

Honestly, he was quite surprised when that worked. He had expected to at least receive a grumbled reply to the effect of it being morning. Contrary to Niki’s assumptions, James retreats back to his side of the bed with little resistance, finally allowing Niki to get his well-deserved sleep.

His ever active mind plagues his dreams with thoughts of what he had missed in that moment.

Not that he minds, not in the slightest.

When he wakes up a second time it’s panting from a rather steamy dream that has turned into a rather steamy reality, there’s a dead weight against his hips and a far too eager voice that says, “morning, love,” with just the slightly hint of sarcasm before getting back to where he had left off hours before. 


End file.
